Mine From the Start
by CryDon'tSmile
Summary: Allen, actually a girl, always pretends to be a boy, so the Order doesn't treat her differently. But what happens when your enemy, the Noah of Pleasure, finds out your secret? Fem!Allen, PokerPair. Rated for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I haven't done some of my stories in a little while, and here's why! That's right, I decided to do a Fem!Allen. It's also Poker Pair, kinda. Just not so much from the start.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Mine From the Start<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Allen glared at the Noah before her as she stumbled, struggling to keep her balance. She had pushed her innocence past its limits fighting Level 3 Akuma, and couldn't invoke it, no matter how hard she tried.

Tyki watched the girl stumble, completely oblivious to that the fact she _was_ a girl. Almost nobody knew her secret, as she kept it well.

"Something wrong, shounen?" Tyki smirked as her eyes flashed with determination. "You seem to be having a little trouble."

"I'm… fine." Allen hissed, regaining her footing. "I won't let you… take it… My innocence…" She would not give up that easily, and would not let the Noah win this battle.

Tyki's eyes narrowed as the boy stood tall, chin up. He really was a bother… If he would just let him take the innocence, and then they would both be done with it. Though he had grown fond of the exorcist, eagerly awaiting the next time he would fight with him.

"I'll kill you in seconds, boy." His gold eyes flashed dangerously as Allen activated her innocence, attacking him.

Tyki quickly pinned her to the ground, taking her down easily due to her weakness, grabbing her left wrist in a crushing grip as soon as her innocence un-invoked. Allen glared up at him, eyes dark. "Get off of me!"

Tyki smirked down at her, eyes narrowed. A purple butterfly appeared and fluttered at his fingertips, causing Allen's eyes to widen in horror. Tyki smirked in return. So he remembered his Tease… And what they could do to a person. "Maybe I should plant a Tease in your heart…"

Allen didn't respond, unsure of what to say. She wouldn't really be killed here, she couldn't be. She hadn't done enough yet. Sure, she was going to die in 6 more years, but she'd rather be alive for those 6. Instead of showing her fear she just narrowed her eyes in return, trying to push the Noah off. Though it wasn't an easy task, him being much bigger and stronger than her, especially right at the moment.

Tyki sighed. Honestly, the boy wouldn't just give up. It was ridiculous. Allen Walker did not seem to realize when someone had already won the fight. If he could just plant the Tease in his heart and go already.

Allen finally lay still, knowing the fight wasn't worth it. She hadn't won this one, and the Noah obviously had the upper hand. She was going to die anyway, but it didn't mean she was okay with it. She remained motionless as the Noah reached down, Tease fluttering on his fingertips.

Tyki's gold eyes narrowed in confusion as his hand sank through the boy's undone coat and shirt, and his fingers brushed against a soft fabric, wrapped around his chest.

It couldn't be…

Allen's mercury eyes widened as the Noah's narrowed, confusion filling his gold eyes. No… He couldn't have felt it… He couldn't know… Not a _Noah._

Tyki knew it was binding around Allen's chest, and a smirk played on his dark lips at his discovery. "What do we have here, _boy?_ Is that…"

Tyki quickly ripped away the front of Allen's white shirt, the coat having already been undone earlier in the fight. Just as Tyki thought, the _girl's _chest was bound tightly, giving away her secret.

Allen rolled her silver eyes, wishing she could slap the Noah above her. Why did _he _have to be the one who found out? She would've rather it been Lavi, or Road… No, not Road. She wouldn't have the ability to stand being dressed up as a girl by the Noah of Dreams. "So you get it now?" Allen grumbled. "And to think I kept it hidden for so long… Only for _you _to find out."

Tyki squeezed the girls left arm, a warning that told her to stay quiet and he processed this information. "I really should've noticed. The way you hold yourself, the way you look, the way you talk… It all makes you more feminine. And now it makes so much sense…"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight!" Allen twisted her left hand, trying to pull it away from the Noah.

"That I can agree to, Shojo." Tyki smirked down at her, studying her small shoulders, her smooth and pale skin. "I've had many a battle with you, and you do fight well. Though I almost feel bad, having been beating up a girl this whole time." He realized with a start that she was right. He was beginning to judge and determine her ability to fight as a girl, and his own ability to fight her now knowing she was a girl. He quickly continued, taking his mind off the subject. "Tell me, why do you pretend to be a boy?"

"So they don't treat me differently!" Allen snapped, twisting her hand again, trying desperately to get away from the Noah. "They treat Lenalee differently, just because she's a girl!"

"Ah, I really should've killed you earlier," Tyki sighed. "Then we wouldn't have to be wasting our time with this conversation." Truthfully, he believed the conversation wasn't a complete waste of time. He had found out many things, and was enjoying the way her body felt trapped underneath him.

"You're so right," Allen retorted sarcastically. "Because you haven't come up with some stupid excuse to not kill me every other time." Allen thought about that for a moment. Every time they had met, he had found some way to avoid killing her. But why?

Tyki stood, pulling the girl up with him, still not releasing her arm. He easily pulled her against his body, holding her tightly against him, while at the same time managing to pull her coat off of her frame and discard it. "You should've told me that you were a girl earlier." His hand came to rest on the smooth, warm skin of her shoulder, his touch experimental, curious.

Allen tried to push away, growling, silver eyes flashing dangerously with rage. "Tell _you? _I'd rather _die!" _If this had gone differently, the Noah would never have known, and she could've kept her secret. But no, he had to find out.

"Obviously." Tyki's fingertips trailed across her shoulder, his experimental and curious touch turning into more of a caress. He enjoyed having her against him, having the ability to touch her in such a way. He leant down, lips brushing against her ear. "Why else would you have fought me while pretending to be a boy and never told me your true gender?"

Allen shuddered at the feeling of the Noah's calloused fingertips dragging almost affectionately across her shoulder, his lips at her ear. "Stop that. Stop touching me."

Tyki chuckled, but still drew his hand away. He then put space between himself and the girl, releasing her left hand and resting his hand on her head, smiling down at her. "You should be dead. But I've left you alive so many times… Maybe I _should_ kill you."

Allen spread her arms, an open target. "Oh, go ahead." She wasn't stupid. She knew he wouldn't kill her. Not after finding out information as precious as this.

Tyki sighed, standing up straight, taking his hand off the girls head. Road's door rose behind him, and Allen had to supress the grin that threatened to rise as she knew she was right. He wasn't going to kill her. Not this time.

Tyki turned to the door, looking at her over his shoulder, taking in how she looked as a girl. "I'd much rather leave you alive, just a little longer. Our battles will be much better, now I know your secret. Oh, and also, you might want to put something on. Wouldn't want your friends seeing you like that, would you?"

He walked through the door, hesitating for just a second. "Till next time, Shojo."

Allen heard his words as soon as the doors disappeared. _Wouldn't want your friends seeing you like that, would you?_ Her eyes widened and she snatched up her coat as she heard Lavi's voice. She had just finished buttoning it, in record time, when Lavi ran through the trees, running up to her.

"Allen! Are you okay? Where's Tyki Mikk?" Lavi sounded panicked as he glanced around, looking for the Noah. His eye narrowed in confusion as he couldn't find him, and his gaze turned to Allen

"Gone." Allen assured, pulling the edges of her coat so it was tighter around her body, giving her the feeling she was better protected. "He left just a minute ago."

Lavi sighed, fully relaxing, the panic fleeing from his emerald eye. "We should get back. They'll be waiting for us."

"Agreed." Allen nodded, smiling at Lavi.

"Promise you're okay?" Lavi looked her over, checking for any sign of injury. "Did he do anything?"

"No." Allen shook her head, but didn't meet Lavi's eye. Oh, no. He didn't do anything except for _find out her secret. _She continued to lie, finally meeting Lavi's gaze with her lie hidden deep within her eyes, where no-one would see it. "And I'm fine. C'mon, let's get back."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Tyki:<span> So, Allen's a girl?**_

**Me****: _Well no shit._**

_**Allen: And I cross-dress...**_

**Me:**_** Yes, now let me get on with the A/N!**_

**So... Was that okay? Yes, Allen is faking as being a boy. How much fun is that? I love gender-bending. The name of the story makes sense, later... Maybe now too, just not as much.**

**Please review, give me your thoughts, ideas, questions, anything. It's appreciated. ^-^**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. I know I posted the first one just a few days ago but it's 3 in the morning and I have nothing to do. I am actually amazed by the favorites and follows I got. None of my stories got that many in the first Chapter. Thank-you so much guys!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mine From the Start<strong>_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Allen woke up, silver eyes blinking sleepily and stretching her arms out. She frowned at the events of her last mission, and brushed her white hair out of her eyes.

_Only one day. One day since the Noah found out that I'm a girl._

She sat up quickly, startling Tim- who had been sleeping on her pillow- as there was a knock on her door, impatient and harsh. "Allen! C'mon! You said you'd have breakfast with me, and food is something you never miss!"

Allen glanced down at her chest, eyes widening as she realized that her chest-binding was off and she was only wearing a thin top, a dead give-away. _Crap!_ She glanced around with panicked eyes, eyes landing on her coat. "J-Just a second, Lavi!"

She yanked her coat on, and had just finished buttoning it up, again in record time, when Lavi entered. Had she actually picked her lock again? She'd told him not to do that.

Lavi looked at her suspiciously. "Geez, Allen. What took you so long?"

Allen's hand rose and she smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "It took me a minute to get out of bed." She shrugged, stretching her arms out to add to the effect. "Haven't I told you not to pick the lock on my door?!"

"We're both guys, its fine. And anyway… Never mind. You coming?" Lavi started walking away, and Allen quickly followed. If there was something she would never _ever _pass up, it was food.

"Of course. What gave you the idea that I would skip breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Tyki sat at the table, elbows on the table and fists under his chin, gold eyes looking down at the table as he thought.<p>

So Allen Walker was a girl this whole time. And she'd kept it hidden so well, not even he had found out all this time. He wondered if he should tell his family, just to avoid any unexpected surprises. He could imagine Road's excitement at finding out Allen was a girl, and smirked a little. But then, the other Noah…

_No,_ he thought, mentally shaking his head, _I'll tell them later, after I've had my fun._

"Uncle Tyki~?" Road's childish voice cut into his thoughts, and he growled under his breath. She would start asking questions, and wouldn't give up until they were answered.

He looked over at the spiky-haired girl who was standing next to him, her gold eyes wide and questioning. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, Road. Don't you have somebody else to bother?" Tyki sighed, rolling his eyes and wishing she would just go and bother Sheryl or somebody who deserved it.

"Hmm, no." Road wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giggling. "Sooo~ Tell me what you were thinking about."

"I already answered that. Nothing." Tyki glanced at his brother, giving him a pleading look. "Please get her off." He didn't need this. Where was the Earl when he needed to be around? The girl annoyed him to no end.

"Road." Sheryl raised his eyebrows at his adopted daughter. "Release your Uncle, he's answered your question."

Road pouted, letting go of Tyki and storming back to her seat, sitting down and folding her arms across her chest. "I still expect you to tell me."

"We'll see, Road. We'll see."

* * *

><p>Allen ate like she normally did, which was a <em>lot. <em>

"God, Allen. How do you stay so thin?" Lavi's eye was wide and she looked up, rolling her eyes in return.

"I dunno. You're the Bookman, you tell me." She smiled, folding her arms infront of her and resting them on the table. She already knew why, she just wanted to see if Lavi would actually try to explain why she could eat so much, and yet never gain weight.

"Well…" Lavi started.

Allen put her hands out infront of her, silver eyes widening. "No! No! Don't tell me! Don't even start!" She knew how long Lavi could ramble on for, and she'd spent more than one train ride listening to him go on and on about something or other.

Lavi pouted at her. "But you asked…"

"I know how long your stories can go on for Lavi. I don't want to hear it. Not now." She lowered her arms, resting her head in them, closing her eyes. Why was she so tired? She hadn't slept all that well last night… "Maybe later."

Lavi grabbed her arm, gently shaking it. Her silver eyes opened and she looked up at him, silver eyes questioning. "What?" Why couldn't he just let her sleep?

"You aren't falling asleep." Lavi folded his arms across his chest, his eyes narrowing. "Not now."

"I wasn't going to." Allen whined. "I swear." Of course she was lying, and she made it painfully obvious to Lavi, hoping her got the message.

Lavi looked at her accusingly, and she smirked back. Yep. He'd gotten it.

_I am still amazed by how much that kid looks like a girl. _Lavi nearly flinched at his own thought, mentally shaking his head. _No. Don't think those things. That's just… Perverted? No. Just weird._

"Lavi?" Allen was now standing, the plates before her empty. She was confused by the light blush that had come forth on his cheeks, but decided not to question about it. "I'm gonna go. If you get lonely just find Lenalee, or Kanda."

"Sure, Shortstack." The blush was gone as soon as it had come, and Allen tilted her head slightly before growling at the name he had used.

Allen's silver eyes narrowed, flashing angrily. "My name is Allen! All-en! It isn't that hard to remember!" Why could he not understand that she had an _actual _name, and he was _allowed _to use it?

Lavi rolled his eye, chuckling, and Allen gave him a small, tolerant smile before leaving. She opened the door to her room, stepping into the bathroom and turning on the water in the shower.

She tested the water with her slim hand, drawing it away quickly as she found it was too hot and burnt her fingers. She turned the cold tap a little more and stripped off, stepping in completely.

She shuddered as the warm water flowed across her cold and pale skin, stinging in a comfortable way. She washed quickly, running her fingers through her short hair, before turning off the shower and stepping out, feeling refreshed. She reached for a towel, wrapping it tightly around her body.

She dried her body, and then her short white hair. She didn't see the need to brush her hair, as it would sort itself out on its own. It was short enough to do it on its own. Not long like Kanda's. Allen shuddered thinking of how nightmarish it would be, having to deal with hair _that _long.

She took her chest-binding, wrapping it tightly around her chest, making sure her small breasts were as flat as possible. Once she was satisfied she pulled on the rest of her clothing, exiting the foggy bathroom.

She ran a hand through her hair, absentmindedly wishing it was longer. Not too much longer, but long. But she couldn't let them know. Long hair would make it much too obvious. Her feature's just passed as boyish, and she had been labelled as _cute _a few more times than she would've liked. If Allen Walker was anything, it was not _cute._

Master Cross had always disliked the way she had pretended to be a boy, telling her to dress properly, and even buying girl's clothing. Allen had snuck out when he wasn't around, which was often, and burnt them. She never really listened to the drunken womanizer, plus it was fun to think he was wasting his money, even though he pinned all of his debts on her.

He never _forced _her to dress like a girl though. He only voiced his opinions. Allen had told him time and time again that she pretended to be a boy so people wouldn't treat her differently, but Master Cross didn't listen, much like she never listened to him. That was the relationship they had, either argue or ignore each other completely.

But now her secret was so much more important to keep, all because of that stupid Noah.

* * *

><p>Tyki sat with a book in his hand, scanning the words. Even though he could see them, he wasn't really reading them. Instead, he was lost in his thoughts again.<p>

To be specific, he was thinking of Allen. He shuddered in delight, remembering the way she had felt pulled up against him, so helpless…

But he hadn't learnt enough about the girl. He had thought he knew her, but he was so wrong. And he hadn't even realized it until he found out she was a girl. It had completely flipped any views he had on the bo- _girl, _since then. He needed to know more, know exactly who she was.

He chuckled under his breath, a plan forming.

If he could just get the girl to come with him, or kidnap her, he could question her. Trying to get her to come with him would be a near impossible task, since they were enemies and all, so the way that most made sense was to kidnap the girl. It was the simplest option, and also the most effective.

His smile widened and he chuckled again, his eyes flashing.

Oh, yes, he was going to have so much fun.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Allen:<strong>__** He's planning on kidnapping me?**_

_**Me:**__** Yep! ^_^**_

_**Tyki:**__** It is something I would do...**_

_**Allen: *slaps Tyki* Of course you would you pervert.**_

_**Tyki: Ow... Did you have to get so violent?**_

_**Me: **__** You two keep arguing like children, I'll just go do the A/N...**_

**Again****, thank-you for the Favorites and Follows, it means heaps. I hope you liked this Chapter, and I have more on the way.**

**Please review with suggestions, questions, anything. It's appreciated. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews:<strong>_

_** : Yea. Forbidden love is sexy, especially when it's Tyki and Allen. **_

_**KillerAkuma:**__** Thanks TAG. I know you begged me to post this because you wanted a Poker Pair to read, and you'd read the other ones, so here it is. Are you happy? I'd hope so.**_

_**Kithren:**__** I think I nearly died when I read that YOU had reviewed my story. I have read many of your stories, and absolutely LOVE them, and then I checked my email. When it said that you had reviewed and followed, I squealed like a little girl and nearly had a heart attack, literally. My heart was beating so fast. Thanks heaps!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-Bye,<strong>

**CryDon'tSmile**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Here's Chapter 3. Didn't take long, did it?**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mine From the Start<span>_**

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

><p>Tyki watched the sleeping girl carefully and quietly, waiting.<p>

The girl was on her back, eyes closed, wearing her chest-binding, a thin top and a pair of black pants. She was on top of the covers, and Tyki couldn't blame her. It was quite hot outside, as was her room. If only she realized it made his objective oh so much easier.

"Ah, Shojo. You wouldn't be sleeping so peacefully if you knew I was here." The girl didn't stir; she stayed asleep, soft lips slightly parted. He so badly wanted to press his lips against hers, but held himself back. He could wait, and anyway, it would be so much more enjoyable if she were awake when it happened.

He silently walked over to the bed, his dark hand brushing against the girl's soft cheek. He scooped her up- unsurprised by how little she weighed- and cradled her against his chest, chuckling. "You make it too easy, Allen Walker." With those words he walked through Road's doors.

* * *

><p>Allen snapped awake quickly, eyes narrowed, knowing something was wrong. She could feel it; she wasn't safe, at all. She glanced around, eyes narrowing dangerously. The room she was in was dark, so she could see very little except for a small circle of light around where she was sitting…<p>

_Sitting?_

She glanced down, eyes widening as she realized her hand had been _chained _to a chair, and she couldn't activate her innocence because of dark matter. When had this happened, and why hadn't she awoken?

The cold feeling, almost like freezing fingers, that ran down her neck and spine told her _exactly _who had chained her here. She looked straight into the dark shadows infront of her, smirking slightly, though out of irritation. "Tyki Mikk. I guess our last visit wasn't satisfactory enough for you?"

Tyki stepped out of the shadows, piercing gold eyes flashing. "Shojo~ I was wondering when you'd wake. Our last visit was good, but raised a few questions. So I brought you here." His smirk widened at the disbelieving look she sent his way, her silver eyes gleaming.

"You kidnapped me?" Allen rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "How very predictable." She really should've expected it, but it was a little late to tell herself that now. He had her, and she couldn't quite find a route of escape at the exact time.

Tyki stepped toward her, hand brushing her cheek. "Mmm, now that I've got you, girl, what should I do with you?" He had many things running through his head, all of them a way to corrupt the untouched young girl before him.

Allen smiled sweetly and sarcastically, tilting her head to the left. "Maybe you should _let me go. _That'd be a good start." The way his gold eyes flashed though, full of hunger, made her doubt that he'd be releasing her anytime soon.

"You really do despise me, Menina. Such a shame…" Tyki sighed heavily, looking her in the eyes. The way she looked at him made him frown. The disgust in that silver, the hatred burning deep within them, reminding him that they should never be together.

"Well, you got the first fact right. I _hate _you, Tyki Mikk. As for it being a shame, I think not. It helps me remember that you are the enemy, that you should be killed, because you are a sinner." Her eyes narrowed and hardened, becoming a flat grey, and she scowled. They edges of her lips twitched up into the slightest smirk as his eyes filled with rage, and she knew she'd hit a nerve.

Tyki growled, considering slapping the girl, whose lips were twitched up into the slightest smirk. The smug look on her face infuriated him, as did the way she knew exactly how to make him angry. Still, he managed to speak calmly, though he knew his eyes would probably be giving him away. "You seem quite confident, girl. Last I checked _you _were the one chained to the chair."

"Because you kidnapped me," Allen growled, smirk disappearing and being replaced with a scowl. "Let me go, Mikk!"

"I just want to ask a few questions. Is that too much to ask? I only wish for you to answer them, truthfully." Tyki smirked down at the girl as she tugged on the chains, grey eyes narrowing as she tried to overpower the dark matter that restrained her left arm.

"Or what?" Allen glared at the Noah, avoiding his gaze. Something was burning in his eyes, something she didn't want to see, something she should avoid.

"I'll torture you." Tyki's smirk grew, almost inhumanly wide. His version of torture was so much better than Road's in his opinion, and though Road's was more painful, his inflicted damage on pride.

"Go ahead. I'm not answering any of your questions." Allen still refused to meet his eyes, and her fingers were beginning to twitch with impatience and fury.

Tyki leaned forward, his lips brushing against Allen's for much longer than they should have. He stared into Allen's gleaming eyes, and smirked as they grew wide. Allen could feel a blush start to creep up her cheeks, and mentally cursed. This was treason! If the Order ever found out… He had to stop.

Tyki pulled back, though it took more effort than he should have had to use to break away from the girls soft, warm lips. Allen's eyes were wide, her cheeks stained red with a blush. Her eyes finally met his, and she was almost frightened by the intensity of the hunger that lurked there.

"Answer my questions. I can do things that are a lot worse than that. Trust me." Multiple things rushed through his head at once, and he almost wished that Allen would still refuse to answer, just so he could carry through with it.

Allen could almost see exactly what he was thinking, and she knew he would do these things, things that would surely corrupt her and eat away at her pride. Her eyes widened and a look of shock crossed her face. "N-No! Fine! I… I'll answer your questions. Just don't… Don't think those things."

"Ah, good girl." Tyki cupped her cheek, stroking the skin there. He smirked as the mortified look she was giving him. He had made his thoughts much, much too obvious, by the looks of it, and she didn't like it. "I knew you'd agree. Now, tell me why exactly you dress like a boy? It isn't very fitting."

"I told you already, Mikk. So the Order doesn't treat me differently." She flinched, cheek twitching under his fingers. "Can you stop that? It's kind of creepy, and wrong." She couldn't stand this man touching her like he was; she just wanted him to stop.

Tyki just chuckled, continuing the stroking of her cheek. She glared at him, silver eyes gleaming beautifully in the low light as she waited. "Who knows about you being a girl?"

"Why do you care?" Allen snapped. Tyki's eyes narrowed and once again he brought his mouth to hers. This time was even longer, and not just a brush of the lips like the last time. He locked his lips to hers, tongue prodding at her bottom lip. Her lips remained tightly pressed together, but still he continued licking her lips, content with the taste of them for now.

She snarled at him when he broke away, and he just smirked, licking his own lips for good measure. "You know. Master knows," she forced out between clenched teeth, controlling the rage that welled inside of her.

"Anybody else?" He could clearly sense her rage, and it made the Noah inside of him excited. Rage usually led to a fight, which led to blood and death. He pushed those thoughts back. The _sane_ part of him didn't want that. Not yet.

"No." Allen looked down at her hands, wishing she could wipe her mouth. She could still taste the Noah there.

"Are you sure?" Tyki kept his eyes trained on her, looking for any hint of a lie.

"Positive." Her eyes moved to his, just for a second, proving she was not lying.

Tyki sighed, taking his hand away from her cheek, much to Allen's satisfaction. "Are we done?" she snapped. "I don't have time for this."

"You'll make time." Tyki frowned at her as though he was scolding a young child, which was what it felt like. She was usually so mature… "You're acting quite like the child, Menina. Normally you're much more mature…"

Allen would've crossed her arms had she been able. Her eyes narrowed, and she forced her face into one of calm, with a hint of irritation, to remind the Noah that she was not completely submitting. "Does that anger you?"

"No. It only makes you cuter." Tyki smirked, though his smirked waned a little at the way her eyes wouldn't meet his for more than a few seconds before she went back to looking at the floor, the darkness that surrounded them or her hands.

"Pervert," Allen hissed out harshly, snarling. She wanted to activate her innocence, attack the Noah bastard before her, but couldn't. She was trying, but she couldn't.

"Don't be so harsh." Tyki's eyes narrowed, though his smile stayed put, making him look vicious. "I haven't done anything wrong." He didn't believe he'd done anything wrong. The young girl before him might have thought otherwise, but he didn't dwell very long on that fact.

Allen gave him a disbelieving and exasperated look. "You're kidding, right? First you kidnap me, and then you kiss me, _twice, _and you think you've done nothing wrong?" And she hated it. The kissing, especially. Every time he did it her will to fight back was weakened, and she knew he was doing it for that exact reason. Why else would he kiss her?

"There isn't anything wrong with any of those things." Tyki knew reasoning with her wasn't something that was available, but he liked voicing his opinions, especially when it got a reaction from Allen.

Allen sighed deeply, deciding to ignore the Noah for a little while and continue trying to get free of the chains. She tried, again and again, and Tyki watched in amusement as she growled, slumping in the chair and looking up at him tiredly, her once silver eyes now flat pools of grey. "How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"The more you resist, the longer you stay." Tyki side-stepped her question, leaving it unanswered.

"One, that doesn't answer my question, and two, I'm not resisting." Even as she said the words she continued trying to free herself.

Tyki's larger hands moved to cover her pale wrists and hands, pressing the chains into her skin, leaving indents. "Stop struggling." Why wouldn't she just be pliant? Sure, she'd never listened to him in the past, but she didn't seem to get the fact that he wasn't going to let her go if she struggled.

Allen's brow furrowed at the feel of his warm hands covering hers, and she wished she could move for about the hundredth time. "Can you _stop?"_ she growled out, meeting his eyes and forcing herself to keep looking into them instead of looking away like every other time.

Tyki sighed, keeping his hands where they were, and knelt before the girl, becoming level with her. He stared into her eyes, wanting the pure truth from her answer, even though he already knew it. "Just one last question. Are you a virgin?"

Allen's eyes widened and she pressed her back even further back into the seat, wishing a hole would just swallow her up. A look of mortification flashed across her face, and Tyki's lips twisted into a wicked smirk. He wanted an answer, and she had to tell him straight up. He knew that she was, but something inside of him wanted to hear it from her.

_That bastard! Why would he even…?!_ Allen was lost for words for a moment as she cursed in her head.

"W-Why would you even ask… _that?!"_ she hissed out, face turning red. She looked down, dropping her head. "I don't have to answer that." She was sure he was perverted, but this just confirmed it. And even as he asked, that lust gleamed in his eyes, which scared Allen. What did he want?

"Then I'm not letting you go." Tyki's hand pressed down harder, digging the chains deep into her skin as he stood, eyes never breaking away from hers. "Although… I could always find out _that _way…" He smiled as he thought of the possibility, and Allen could once again see it flashing through his mind.

Allen sat straight, eyes flashing with fury and embarrassment. "No!" She growled, shuddering. "I'll… I'll answer your question… Yes… I am… Now let me go! And I thought I told you not to think those things!"

The chains underneath Tyki's hands snapped, and Allen stood quickly, nearly falling as her legs woke up. She automatically gripped Tyki's upper arm, steadying herself, and pulled away with a sneer when she realized what she had done. She quickly took her hands away, ducking her head and letting her short hair fall over her eyes, shielding them from the Noah's burning gaze. She watched as a set of Road's doors appeared. They were her chance of escape, and it was being given to her. Tyki opened them, and being the gentleman, motioned for Allen to go through first.

Allen cautiously stepped over, and, trying to keep distance from Tyki, walked through the door. Tyki followed her as they walked into her room and Allen sighed under her breath, turning to face Tyki with a hateful look.

"I doubt this is the last time we'll be seeing each other." She silently wished they wouldn't have to see each other again, but this was war, and they would meet on the battlefield.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, pulling her against him. He had been aching to hold her against him from the very start, and loved then feel of her smaller body pulled tight against his. He wanted more of her, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet, anyway. He had just kidnapped her, having his way with her right now would be going too far. But God knew how much he wanted to take her right there, whether it was on the bed, the wall, the floor, he didn't care.

"Of course not," he purred. "I haven't finished with you." He pulled back to place a gentle kiss on the girls lips, holding himself back, before releasing her completely and turning to walk through Road's doors. "I'll be seeing you soon."

He left, and Allen flopped down onto her bed, closing her eyes and swiping a hand across her mouth in an effort to get rid of the taste that lingered there, taunting her. Tim moved to nestle next to her, his tail brushing against her forehead in a soothing manner. Her silver eyes flickered open, and she gave Tim a weak smile. "Oh, Tim. What do I do?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tyki:<strong>_** How did you not see that coming? Of course I would kidnap you.**_

**Allen: _I hate you._**

**Tyki:**** _You don't hate me, you love me._**

**Me:**_** Actually... Allen it's pretty much true-**_

**Allen:**_** *Activates innocence* I'll kill you. Both of you.**_

**Me:**** _*Swallows nervously*_ _I'll just do the A/N.__  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Was that okay? I hope it was. Tyki kidnapped her! I have been waiting for two chapter to do that!*Smiles and giggles*.<strong>

**~WARNING~ THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON. JUST THOUGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW. ~WARNING~**

**Please review, and thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. It's appreciated!**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I have internet for a short span of time so I'm just gonna quickly post this. It's the lemon scene, by the way. It's rape. There's no nice way to put it, it's rape.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Mine From The Start<em>****  
><strong>

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's POV:<strong>

I woke earlier than I usually did, my silver eyes blinking lazily as I slowly sat up. Tim fluttered up, before settling in my hair, wrapping his tail around my head and falling asleep again.

I caught his tail and pulled him away, setting him on the bed. Stretching, I grudgingly swung my legs out of the bed, my feet brushing against the cold floor. I dragged myself out of bed, using the frame to keep my balance as my sleep heavy legs threatened to cave. Once I felt my legs had awoken I stepped away, and finding myself able to balance, I walked into the bathroom, leaving Tim sitting on my bed.

I turned the water on, and finding it comfortable I stepped in, tipping my head back to let the water wet my white hair. My head was still back in bed, but the shower would soon fix that. As much as I needed the sleep, I just couldn't get it.

I washed my hair, my body, while recalling the events that had happened a while ago. I shuddered at remembering how he kissed me, and then remembered his last question.

_Just one last question. Are you a virgin?_

Why had he asked that? No-one in their right mind asks their _enemy _whether they're a _virgin. _What was wrong with him?! It was like he was becoming obsessed.

I shook my head, stepping out and wrapping a towel around my body. I kept my mind off of the Noah as I wrapped my binding tight around my chest and pulled my clothes on, giving myself a quick once over in the mirror to check I looked boyish enough. My hair was getting a little long though… I would have to cut it sooner or later. The knock on the door alerted me to someone being there, and I rushed over, smiling when I found it was Lenalee.

"Komui wants to see you." Her purple eyes glanced down at her clipboard. "I have to go. Bye."

"Thanks Lenalee." I left my room, finding my way to Komui's office, hoping I wouldn't get lost again. I found the office and stepped in, and then stopped, unable to go any further due to the paper scattered throughout the room.

Komui looked up at me from a stack of books, and I smiled warmly. "You wanted to see me?"

Komui nodded. "Yes. Do you remember that forest you were in, a little while ago, with Lavi?"

"Yea." How could I forget that cursed place? That was the forest where my _secret_ had been found out by the Noah of Pleasure. "What about it?"

"The Innocence that was claimed to be there, it turns out the claim was true. You might not have been able to find it the first time, but it's definitely there. You're going to go back and find it."

"Alone?" My silver eyes widened a fraction, and I had to force my expression to be one of pure calm, keep my smile in place.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Komui tilted his head to the side, watching me with confused eyes.

"No, of course not." I shook my head, smiling, while at the same time my head screamed that I shouldn't go. _I have to, _I scolded myself. _An order is an order._

"Good." Komui motioned for me to leave. "Be there as soon as you can."

I left, growling and cursing under my breath as I scuffed my boot against the ground in frustration. Of all places it had to be _there. _What if that stupid Noah was there again?

I shook my head, sighing. I needed to calm down and be reasonable. I would just go, get the innocence, and leave. There would be Akuma, but I could destroy them with my arm. And hopefully if any Noah showed up, it wouldn't be Tyki Mikk.

I grabbed all that I needed, packing it all, and made my way out of the building, silently dreading the moment that I would have to go back to that forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Allen jumped back as a Level 3 Akuma attacked her once again, and stumbled a little, before regaining her stance. She growled as she struck it again, and yet it did not fall. This was taking too long! She had to get out of here! The battle was level, so far, but she knew she could defeat the creature.

Tyki sat up in one of the higher branches of a nearby tree, lips twisting into a smirk, gold eyes flashing with amusement. It was hard to tell who was winning, but obviously she would. It was endearing, the way her silver eyes flashed with determination as she fought it. Almost like the buttons he collected from the exorcist coats, so pretty.

They were both correct, as soon enough Allen slashed through the middle of the Akuma, finally destroying it. She leaned against a tree, catching her breath, tired after her fight. Tyki dropped down behind her, his footsteps loud as he walked up to stand behind her. He could tell by the way he gave her a tired look that she had been hoping to not see him here. She should've known better. There was no way that Tyki would pass up a chance to see his favourite exorcist.

Allen groaned, annoyed, as she slid down to sit at the base of the tree, still trying to recover from her fight. "I was hoping I wouldn't see you here." She didn't have time to deal with the pervert. She just needed to get the innocence and get away.

"You were sorely mistaken, Menina." Tyki watched her carefully, something sparking deep within him at the thought that he could so easily strip her down and take her right there.

Allen stood, turning to face him, her innocence reverted back into her red arm. She growled under her breath, wishing she was taller so she could stand up against the Noah and not look so… _fragile_. "I noticed. Well? Are you going to kill me?"

"Kill you? Ah my dear Menina…" Tyki shook his head, chuckling. He had other things in mind, things that were much more _pleasurable _than just killing her. He'd been thinking about it for a long time, and had promised himself that he would carry through, and he was not going to break that promise, even if it was going to be on the floor of a forest. He swiftly took a bruising hold of her neck, pushing her down and easily pinning her to the ground with his legs and body. He tore open her exorcist coat, flexing the grip he had on her un-invoked left arm.

"Mikk…" Allen's voice held an unspoken warning, one that Tyki chose to ignore, refusing to give up so easily.

He chuckled darkly, slowly inching his hand down her thin waist before expertly slipping his hand underneath her shirt. It was obvious to anyone that he had done this before, more than just a few times. His hand ghosted along her smooth, pale skin, barely brushing against the skin.

Allen shuddered, and trying to get away from the Noah, her right hand rose to push at his chest. It passed right through him thanks to his ability, and she scowled, growling as his hand moved up and brushed over her chest binding.

Tyki's hand brushed across the soft cloth that was wrapped so tightly around her chest, and his need to touch her only increased. God she felt good underneath him, so helpless and weak. He withdrew his hand and sat up smoothly, slowly and deliberately unbuttoning the younger Exorcists white shirt, watching her face with amusement.

Allen's silver eyes widened in alarm and she tried to free her left arm from his iron grip. "Mikk! Stop it!' she growled, her voice bordering on desperate.

Tyki moved the shirt away from her body, leaving it on her but at the same time making sure his view of her body was not obstructed. His glowing eyes ran down her body before moving back to her face, his gold eyes locking with her silver. His smile turned to a cruel one, and she snarled at him as her eyes narrowed and darkened.

Tyki leaned down, placing mouth next to her ear. "Stop? But this was my plan, ever since I discovered your _secret. _Why else would I have asked whether you were a virgin or not?" He purred, before licking the shell of her ear, making her shudder. "And I must say, it feels good, having you trapped underneath me like this… I have come close to having my way with you a few times now, the first when I found out your secret. The second, that was after I asked you all of those questions, and we returned to your room. I had come _so close _to taking you right there. But it waited. But not for much longer."

"You bastard." Allen hissed, furious now. "You just wanted to know whether you'd have to share me or not!"

Tyki growled, pulling back to give her a cold look that told her more than she wanted to know. "I don't _share._ I would've _killed _the person who had taken your virginity. Lucky for me, and for you, that isn't the case, as you're still a virgin."

Allen shuddered again, shrinking back, wishing she could be anywhere but here. Tyki took a hold of the cloth around her chest, pulling.

He sat back again as the binding was torn, and his haunting gold eyes slid over the newly exposed skin. She looked so perfect underneath him, pale and untouched. Something dark inside of him wanted to corrupt and break her, and he could hear his inner Noah hissing at him to taint her. _Soon,_ he answered.

Allen's right arm moved to cover her chest, and she glared at the Noah. Why was he doing this? It was flashing in his eyes, hunger and lust, as his eyes slid over her body.

The Noah of Pleasure took a firm hold of her right wrist, pinning her right and left hand above her head with just one of his hands. She tried to free her arms again, fear rising in her throat.

It was now that Tyki noted the position they were in, and how perfect it was for the current situation. He had her completely trapped and defenceless, his hips fitted snugly between her parted thighs. It made him shudder, having her defenceless. He didn't know what it was, but something twisted in him loved it even more when she was helpless and weak. It made it so much more enjoyable.

Allen also noticed the position they were in, and she started to twist and jerk, trying hard to free herself. Tyki groaned as she rubbed against him, giving him friction where he needed it, making him harder.

Allen gave up her fight quickly, panting and turning her head to the side. She screwed her silver eyes closed, trying to get much needed air into her lungs. "Mikk… Please… Don't do this…" She would never forgive him, or herself, if this happened.

Tyki only smiled, lips zeroing in on her neck, before he hungrily dragged kiss after kiss down her chest, his hands releasing her wrists and moving down to stroke her thighs.

He nuzzled her white hair, inhaling her scent and almost purring as he slipped a finger inside of her, using his power to pass straight through the barrier of her pants.

Allen arched, pressing into his body, gasping. Her arms moved to wrap around his broad shoulders, and he slipped his finger out before adding a second and beginning a slow thrusting.

"A-Ah! Mikk!" She couldn't deny that it was giving her pleasure, but it was treason. She couldn't be doing this!

He withdrew his fingers, gripping her thighs tightly, parting them even more. He freed his erection, using a hand to guide himself to her entrance.

Allen kept her silver eyes tightly closed, knowing what was about to happen, and that she couldn't stop it. She was never going to forgive herself for this.

Tyki pushed forward, burying himself deep within her heat. Allen cried out as pain seared in her body, and tears leaked down her cheeks.

Tyki watched her, the tears sliding down her cheeks, and gently ran his fingers through her short hair soothingly. He stilled his hips, waiting, but he found that he couldn't wait for long once he was inside of her, in that tight heat. He thrust into her again, before drawing back and snapping his hips forward hard.

He started with a slow rhythm, but the fire in his veins demanded more. He couldn't hold that pace for long, not with the child underneath him moaning like she was.

Soon they had formed a rhythm, moving together, her hips snapping back to meet him. She moaned, desperately gripping his shirt, her head tilting back and lips parting.

"T-Tyki!" She reached her end quickly, crying out, tears still falling from her silver eyes. Her eyes widened as what they had done dawned on her and she stiffened. Oh my God… She had to get away from him. She couldn't let him come inside of her.

Tyki noticed her stiffen, though faintly. He was so close to his own end… Allen shifted underneath him, trying to get away, and he growled, using his weight to hold her still. She was begging him not to come inside of her, but he wasn't going to listen. He wanted to reach his own end deep in her tight, warm heat.

His body shook- muscles tensing- as he finally reached his end, releasing his seed deep within her. He hissed through his white teeth, breathless. Damn, she had felt good. He had been waiting so long but it was worth it.

Allen lay still, frozen in horror and shock, her body shaking even though she wasn't cold. Tyki pulled away from her, chuckling darkly at the mess he'd made of the young girl. Allen didn't move, even as he fixed himself and rose to his feet, before turning and beginning to walk away. He paused to tell her one last thing, before he forgot.

"Oh, and one more thing." He called over his shoulder. "Don't let anyone else touch you. You belong to _me."_

With that he left, leaving Allen lying on the cool forest floor, unmoving.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Allen:<em>_ I can't believe you did that? Isn't that rape._  
><strong>

**_Tyki:_****_ Tell Allen that it wasn't rape._**

**_Me: It wasn't. I wrote this story, I get to say whether it was rape or not. And I say that it wasn't. (Even though it was.)_**

**_Allen: I hate both of you. Even more._**

**_Me: I'm cool with that. I'll just do the A/N to try and forget you said anything._**

**Was that okay? I'd hope so. I feel really perverted... Is that normal?**

**Anyway, please review, it's really appreciated. About the authors note... Our wi-fi gets turned off, so I have next to no internet in the holidays. Sorry. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-Bye,<strong>

**CryDon'tSmile **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Hasn't been long, has it? I'm at a friends house, so I have internet. ^-^**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Mine From The Start<strong>_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

><p>As soon as she got in the shower Allen fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands.<p>

She had just had sex.

_With the Noah of Pleasure._

Well, technically she never agreed to it, but she had let him. And he had come _inside _of her, even though she'd begged him not to.

Which meant she could be… no… with _his _child… no…

She shook her head, pushing the thoughts back. It was once. There was a low chance that she would fall pregnant with the Noah's child. She caught a glimpse of the mess on her thighs, the thin trails of red- her virginity- and the _white- _Tyki Mikk's _seed._

She stood- placing a hand on the stone wall to brace herself- and wrapped one arm around her chest, hugging herself. She said she wouldn't let this happen! She could never forgive herself, not after something like this.

Worst of all, the Noah had said that she _belonged _to him, which meant he would most likely be back. _Belonged _to him? Allen had a right to kill the man, and avoid him. She did not _belong _to him. But… if he came back… She didn't want that. At all.

_Did she?_

He had practically _raped _her.

_But at the same time she wanted it…_

No! She didn't!

She didn't realize she was crying until a broken sob was torn from her throat. She fell to her knees again, before just sitting on the floor, the water running over her shoulders and back as she hunched over, her tears mixing with the water that ran down her face.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her shaking arms around them, dropping her head and resting her forehead against her knees, letting out another sob.

No. She wouldn't cry over something like this. There was no point. Crying wasn't going to solve anything, it never did. She had to keep moving forward.

Just like Mana had told her to.

She remained sitting there, with her knees to her chest, for a good half an hour, breathing deeply and focusing on calm. She stared blankly at the wall, not really seeing, before shaking her head and deciding that she had to get up. She gripped the taps, pulling herself up, and rested against the wall for another minute, gaining her balance.

She turned the taps off, stepping out of the shower, and grabbed a clean towel, wrapping it around herself. She slowly dried herself off, and pulled her clothes on. She remembered that she had no chest binding, as the Noah had torn it, and settled without. She could just wear her exorcist coat to cover up. It did the trick.

She fell onto the bed, exhausted. She had never been so tired in her life, and there were no questions as to why she was so tired. The multiple sleepless nights, and after everything her body had been through, it was a natural response to want to shut down, if only for a while.

She let her silver eyes slide closed, inhaling and exhaling deeply, not bothering to sleep under the sheets. She quickly fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning uncomfortably throughout the night.

* * *

><p>Allen woke with a start in the morning, sitting up, the impression that someone was next to her. Silver eyes darted around the room, and she breathed out in relief as she realized that no-one was there. But that feeling, the feeling that told her someone else was near, she could've sworn… Someone was next to her… She was sure… Her instincts were almost <em>never <em>wrong.

Tyki held his breath even though he didn't have to, having slipped back through the wall. He had been sitting on the edge of his exorcist's bed, watching her, and she had woken. He was quick to phase through the wall, hiding. He knew she would be furious if she knew that he was in her room, watching her sleep.

But even as he felt the need to hide, a stronger need arose, to reveal himself to his exorcist. The look on her face would be priceless, and he wanted to see her.

He stepped out of the wall, gold eyes flashing with amusement as Allen's silver eyes widened, before narrowing into dark slits. "What are you doing here, Mikk?" Why was he here?

He smiled at her, and she took a timid step toward him, the memory of what happened in that forest fresh in her mind. She stopped where she was, not so keen on getting any closer unless it was to attack him.

Tyki remained where he was, and Allen growled as he sat down in the chair in the corner, looking so comfortable, as though he owned the place. He didn't belong here! He had to leave. To think he had the nerve to come and see her, in her room, after what had happened.

Allen stormed toward him, on the verge of activating, when he quickly stood and shot forward, grabbing both of her wrists and disabling her. He held them up, next to her head and centimetres from his body. He ignored the urge to pull her forward and into him, and just let her stand where she was.

Allen tried to pull back, but he held her in place, smiling innocently at her. How could he look as though nothing was wrong when he was _clearly _pissing her off?

"Why are you here?!" Allen yelled, twisting her hands in a worthless attempt to get them free. The Noah's grip stayed strong, and she growled, her silver eyes filling with hatred.

Tyki frowned down at her. "There's no need for yelling," he scolded, voice gentle but stern and his words drawn out, as though talking to a child. He frowned even more deeply at the hatred in her silver eyes, and his eyes narrowed in return.

"You haven't answered my question! You shouldn't be here!" Allen tried again to pull back as Tyki only pulled her closer, losing the battle to not pull her against him. He wanted to feel her body against his, and there was only a mere centimetre between their bodies.

He sighed, twisting her left arm behind her back as he finally lost. He pulled it a little higher, so she had no choice but to arch into him. "I can be here if I wish, Menina. You do belong to me…"

"I do no-" She was cut off as Tyki closed the space between their lips, taking hers in a heated kiss. He tasted her lips with his tongue, but wanted more than that. But still she refused him access, which further annoyed him. Allen would've stumbled back because of the feel of the Noah's lips against her own, his tongue asking for entry, were it not for the fact that her arm was twisted behind her back.

Tyki broke off, smirking at his white-haired exorcists face, which was tinted an alluring shade of red. Her silver eyes met his as he gently stroked her hair and face, having released her right hand while he was kissing her. "You do. Now keep your voice down. You don't want to be caught like this, now do you?" He watched her carefully, the distant look in her eyes, the blush that stained her cheeks.

Allen hardly comprehended his words, neither the feeling of his warm hand brushing against her hair and face in an affectionate manner. She opened her mouth before she could think anything through properly, still unsure as to why the Noah was acting like he was. "Why do you keep kissing m-?"

Tyki cut her off again, once again kissing her. Her lips were still slightly parted, which made him smile. Finally he could kiss her properly. He used his tongue to part her lips more, tracing her lips with his tongue before slipping his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

A groan was torn from him at her taste, which was so much better than just her lips, and he pressed his body closer to hers. He silently wished he had found out her secret sooner, much sooner than he had. Allen's silver eyes widened as she realized she was kissing back, and she quickly tore away, gasping for air. She backed away from the Noah, and his head tilted to the side. What was she doing? Could she not remember who it was who had been kissing her? She met his eyes, and regretted it, because the same lust as in the forest burned there.

"Get out," she murmured shakily, pointing to the door and looking down, away from his eyes. "Get out, now." Something deep inside of her told her that she wanted him to stay, but she ignored the little voice and continued looking down at the floor, ashamed.

Tyki slowly made his way over to her, shaking his head in a refusal to leave. He wasn't giving her up that easily. She would be his, one way or the other. "You aren't serious. Remember that night, in the forest. Tell me how that felt."

"Pain," Allen said simply. "It hurt." It was the truth, though not all of it. There had been pleasure, but she refused to acknowledge that fact. Because there was nothing pleasurable about committing treason, betraying the Order.

"After that." Tyki leaned down to match her height, taking hold of her chin and pulling to head up so she would have to meet his eyes. "After the pain went away."

Allen swallowed, unable to tell the truth. After the pain had gone… It felt amazing. It _was _amazing. But she couldn't tell him that. She would never admit that to him. They weren't meant to be close, they were enemies, and they were at _war._ She looked up, eyes dull. "It was just sex."

Tyki's eyes narrowed in frustration and he shook his head again, wrapping his arms around the girl, embracing her. He leaned down, whispering into her ear, though in Portuguese. "Era muito mais do que apenas sexo. _(It was much more than just sex.)"_

Tyki felt bad that he couldn't work up the nerve to say it so she could understand. She wouldn't understand what he had told her, and her views on him would still be the same. Disgust and hatred. He hated seeing her silver orbs full of such emotion toward him. Allen stayed stiff and tense in his embrace, looking down at the floor.

Soon enough she wriggled out of his arms, facing away from him and pointing to the door. "Just leave."

Tyki obeyed, turning and walking straight through the door without even a goodbye. It hurt, being rejected so bluntly. He cursed himself for not telling the girl how he really felt, when really he should've so she understood his actions.

Allen pressed her back to the door, sliding down until she was sitting at the base, eyes closed and tears welling along her lashes.

_When did this madness begin?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Allen:<span> _You took advantage of me. *pouts*_**

**Tyki:**** _Get used to it._**

**Me:**** _You really should... He does it often. Imma just gonna go over here and do the A/N..._**

**Ha-ha, I returned... And only after, like, a week. Probably coz I just rush my chapters and they're s**t. But that's okay-ish...**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'n back. I head on holidays tomorrow, so... I probably won't have internet. Sorry. Also, I edited all of my chapters in this story, so feel free to read/re-read them, because a few things have changed.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mine From The Start<strong>

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

><p>Tyki sat with his human friends; John, Cole and Eeze. They had tricked this tall, gullible, vampire-looking guy into a game of poker, and stripped him of all his clothes except for his underwear.<p>

Tyki didn't bother looking up as the compartment door opened, and two exorcists stepped in, Lavi and Allen. It wasn't until he heard Allen's voice that his eyes widened and he looked up at the two, a surprised smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth at seeing his exorcist. _Well, isn't this a surprise…_

Allen looked at Krory with a disappointed look, who gave a weak explanation for the state he was in, saying that the miners had offered to play Poker with him, and he had accepted. She then let her silver eyes wander over the three men and the child with them.

The child had light hair, and wore a mask, probably because of a sickness or disease. One of the miners was bald, wearing a beanie. The other had brown hair. They both smiled greedily at what they had won off Krory, seeming to not notice the exorcists, and Allen moved on quickly.

The final miner caught her eye more than the others though, for reason unknown. He had messy, dark hair, brown eyes, and wore large glasses with swirls in them that hid his eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she _felt _his eyes on her, and she shifted her weight uncomfortably. Had she seen this man before?

"Children can't play," Tyki stated. He wanted to play her, wanted to see more of her pale skin, but didn't have the heart to let her be stripped. He knew that Krory and Lavi didn't know she was a girl, and didn't want them to know either. Who knew what they would do to the girl. And anyway, he liked knowing that he was the only one- other than Cross- to know her secret.

Allen sat anyways, offering her coat and ignoring Tyki's warning. "I'm not a child. The buttons are made of silver. Take a look. I'll play for my friends belongings." John and Cole accepted immediately, and Tyki hesitated before accepting. _God, girl, what have you gotten yourself into?_

Allen smiled, eyes flashing with the excitement of getting to play poker. "I get to shuffle." As she shuffled and dealt she made sure to give herself the right cards, and slipped a few into her sleeve.

It turned out Tyki had no need to worry for her, since the girl had '_luck' _when it came to poker. She smiled sweetly throughout the whole thing, her poker face unfaltering, even as Lavi leaned down and whispered to her.

Soon she had won back all of Krory's possessions, and stripped the miners of all clothing except for their underwear. Tyki's smirk widened as she gave back their clothes, silver eyes still guarded, though for reasons unknown even to her. There was something about one of the miners, but she wasn't exactly sure which one it was…

Tyki took his clothes with a bright smile, brushing his hand against hers on purpose. His smile only widened as she pulled back quickly, and he took the deck of cards they had played with out of his pocket. He pressed them into her palm, again touching her hand. "Keep them. As a gift."

She smiled at him, a smile she never would have given him if he was in his Noah form. It twisted his heart to think of how much she despised the Noah, yet he had fallen head-over-heels for her, going to lengths such as kidnapping her, and taking her virginity in that forest. His brown eyes darkened underneath his glasses, and Allen quickly picked up on the tense atmosphere, backing away.

Allen looked down at the cards, shuffling through them before placing them in her pocket, pretending that the atmosphere was not as tense as it felt. She gave the miner a small smile, before turning away.

Tyki caught her thin arm, and she turned a little, looking over her shoulder at him, confused. "Hmm?"

"I… I never got your name." Tyki used whatever he had to keep her with him, just a little longer. He couldn't let her slip away so quickly. "What is it?"

"Allen Walker." She glanced down at her arm as a hint for the miner, and Tyki quickly released her arm, letting his hands rest by his sides. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but knew he couldn't. Not in his miner form. "And yours?"

Tyki's brown eyes narrowed a little. He couldn't use Tyki, the name was too… _Unique,_ and she'd get ideas… Unless... "Joyd. My name is Joyd." Would that fool her? It probably would, but for how long. She would surely find out his true identity, whether it be soon or not.

"Joyd." Allen tried the name on her tongue, and smiled, though she felt she had heard that name somewhere already. "I like it. I'll be leaving now. Stay safe." She had to leave, catch up with Lavi and Krory. They would get worried if she didn't return.

She left Tyki before he could say anything, not even glancing behind her as she hurried after her friends, biting her lip. Still, he spoke as if she were still able to hear him, knowing his words would not change a thing. "You too."

* * *

><p>"Krory, I thought we told you not to trust people so easily." Allen shook her head. The guy was so gullible! They had told him more than once not to just agree to whatever people said. He was lucky they had turned up when they did, and that Allen knew poker as well as she did. "Be glad I got your belongings back."<p>

Krory whimpered. "Thankyou for getting them back, though. How did you play so well?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Allen smiled and laughed as Krory shook his head. "I was cheating!" Wasn't he paying attention? From his angle, he should have been able to catch a glimpse of her sliding the cards out of her sleeve.

Lavi nodded at a shocked Krory. "I couldn't believe it either. But he was. Where did you learn to cheat like that?"

Allen's eyes narrowed, and a frown tugged her lips down. "Thanks to Master's debts, I had to find _some _way to pay them off. Poker worked, and I learnt quickly. I must always win. No mercy."

Lavi's eye widened as her bright ones, ablaze with some mixed emotion- somewhere between anger and greed- blazed with fire. Her eyes dimmed as she smiled at him again. "And it worked, as always." She saw Lavi's shocked, almost scared, expression, and guessed she'd gone a bit dark for a second. She didn't do it too often, only with poker, and when talking to or about Cross.

Lavi frowned. "You can be really scary sometimes, Allen."

Allen shrugged the comment off, absentmindedly shuffling the playing cards Joyd had given her. She knew she'd heard a name like that before, but couldn't quite recall… Dismissing the thought she picked a random card out, finding it to be the Ace of Spades, and studied it, holding it between her forefinger and thumb.

"Should I ask?" Lavi stole the card from her, looking it over.

"The miner gave them to me. The miner with the glasses." Allen took the card back, slipping it back into the deck and shuffling them again before placing them back in her pocket. "Told me I could have them." Why had he given them to her? What kind of person gave up a deck of cards so easily? Maybe it was because she won… Probably.

"Sure you didn't win them off him?" Lavi nudged her jokingly. Though it was likely that Allen would win the cards off of him, just because he could. He seemed like the type of person to do so when it came to poker.

Allen shot him an icy look, though smiled. "I'm sure." She wasn't that low. Sure, she'd strip people to their underwear and take their belongings, but only to pay off debts. She would never take anyone's belongings without them offering first.

But that miner… Why did she get that odd feeling she'd be seeing him much more often?

* * *

><p><strong>Was that okay? I decided to introduce Tyki as a miner, just to throw something in. It'll get a little better in later chapters (maybe even including Allen getting her arm ripped off). It's not too great now, but that's fine. <strong>

**Umm... ideas or questions, comment or constructive criticism? I'll accept all I guess. Reviews are appreciated. **

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile **


	7. Chapter 7

**Look, I know this chapter is crappy, but just... I don't know. I had to rush it because I only have one day home before heading away for another two weeks. I just spent a week away from home and had no laptop or internet, and this is most likely my only day, so yea. Sorry!**

**Oh, and I have a poll open on my profile for what I should do in later chapters in this story and so on, so check that out and vote please? ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Mine From The Start<em>**

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

><p><em>Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!<em>

Of course Allen would lose sight of Lavi and Krory. Of course she would find herself in one of the darkest parts of town, in an abandoned alleyway.

Of course Tyki Mikk would be trying to kill her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Earlier:<em>**

_Tyki stepped off of the train, making sure to keep his distance from the exorcists. It would seem suspicious if he hung around them, got off at the same stops that they did. He couldn't have it like that, he had to attack and kill them._

_Although, he didn't plan on killing his Allen, just the two boys she was with. If either of them laid a hand on her…_

_He growled, shook his head and picked up the phone as it rang, already knowing who would be on the other end of the line. "Tyki."_

_"Tyki-pon~" The Earl's jolly voice called from the other end. "A change of plan~ I don't care about the other two you're following…" _

_Tyki's brown eyes widened in shock and he could almost predict the Earl's next words._

_"I need you to kill Allen Walker~"_

* * *

><p>Allen stumbled, almost losing her footing. No, she couldn't lose it now, not with the Noah so close behind her. She could see it in his eyes when they had run into each other, the downcast look, the blood-lust.<p>

She knew he was going to kill her.

She stopped dead, cursing under her breath as she found herself in a dead end alleyway. "No!" She pressed her hands to the cold wall, hearing to footsteps behind her, and activated her innocence. Whirling around, she snarled at the Noah, holding her arm before her. "Mikk. It's lovely to see you here." She feigned a sweet smile, even as anger and betrayal filled her eyes, darkening them.

"I think differently," Tyki sighed. He didn't want to kill her, but… He _had _to. It was a direct order from the Earl, and she was distracting him. He, as a Noah, was meant to destroy innocence. His goal was to wipe the terrible, horrible human race off of the face of the Earth. He knew what they could do, how they could betray one another without even batting an eyelid. Suman Dark had done it, just because he cared more for himself than the other exorcists. "You know why I am here, Menina."

"To kill me," Allen hissed sharply, stepping forward so her back was no longer pressed to the wall. "I can see it in your eyes, the twisted darkness that consumes you. It's _disgusting."_

Tyki growled, advancing toward her. She snarled in return, her eyes filled with hate and… Tyki's eyes narrowed as he placed the other emotion. Was that _betrayal?_

He stopped, shaking his head. He couldn't care for her, not now, not anymore. She was meant to die. She was tempting him, and he couldn't have that happen. He had to remember his purpose, his goal, before this girl made of white could make him forget. She was just a distraction.

He regained focus and jumped back as she struck at him. How was she still able to activate her innocence? After all of those Akuma he had used to create a distraction she should've been more than worn out. And he had hunted her down, through all of these alleyways. But he could see it; she was tired, but refused to show it. She was trying hard to get enough air, her chest heaving, and her movements were not as fast as they had been earlier.

"You're tired, girl." Tyki smiled cruelly as he again dodged one of her blows, and she growled. "How much longer can you keep this up?"

Allen didn't answer his question, but silently repeated it in her head. How much longer could she keep this up? She glanced up at the Noah, betrayal stinging in her heart. After everything, he was going to kill her. She should've seen it coming and stayed away. She was such an idiot! Like a fool she'd let this happen! She should've known this was going to end so badly!

She let out a startled cry as he darted around to stand behind her, his hand fastening around her throat. She coughed and he pulled her back against him, frowning. "I don't want it activated. Make it easier on yourself, and put away that innocence of yours."

Allen growled, trying to strike him, although she couldn't. He squeezed her throat, cutting off her air. "Put. It. Away," he growled in her ear.

Allen closed her eyes and willed her innocence to revert back into a red arm. As soon as that happened Tyki turned and slammed her into the wall, hand still on her throat. "Good girl. Now, try not to scream too loudly. I would prefer if your friends didn't find you." He reached for her left arm, ignoring her flinch, and released her throat as he gripped her wrist. A simple twist and he had broken her wrist, making sure she couldn't activate her innocence anymore.

Allen let out a shriek at the pain of having her left arm broken. Tyki slammed his hand over her mouth, gold eyes narrowing. _"Don't scream." _The shriek had twisted his heart, and truly, the reason he was asking her not to scream wasn't because he didn't want her friends finding her.

It was because every time she made such a broken sound, another piece of his heart- no matter how cold and black it was- died.

He didn't want to hear such broken screams from his exorcist, screams of pure pain. The only scream he wanted to hear from her was a scream of pleasure, but that wasn't possible, not right now.

He pulled his hand away and she whimpered, her pained silver eyes locked onto her broken wrist. With no support to hold her to the wall she slid down, falling to her knees on the ground. Her mercury eyes flickered up to the Noah, full of panic and fear, and he kneeled before her.

Allen's eyes widened as he reached forward, his hand sinking through her flesh and curling around her heart. "This was what I wanted, all along." He gave it a gentle squeeze, and Allen coughed violently, blood spilling from her mouth, staining her lips dark red. "But I realized how stupid it was. After all, I can't let you or that innocence live."

"You… bastard," Allen choked out, glaring at the Noah with a burning hatred. He was acting like this meant nothing, but she could see through his mask, see it in his eyes. This was killing him, not as literally as it was her, but it was hurting him to do this. When he broke her wrist and she shrieked, she felt him flinch. It was barely a movement, but she could tell. She wasn't stupid.

"I could rip your heart out," he sighed out, meeting her silver eyes, filled with such hatred toward him. He trailed off, withdrawing his hand. "But I'd rather not. After all, where's the fun in that?"

Allen growled, and winced as she jarred her broken wrist, and glanced down at her arm again. She couldn't lose her innocence! She didn't want to lose it. But she highly doubted that the Noah bastard before her would care much.

Tyki's hands moved to her arm, and he could dimly hear her begging him not to take it in a weak and shattered voice. He ignored her as he cruelly ripped it off.

Allen screamed, not shrieked or cried out, _screamed. _The sound rang through the cold, empty alleyways, and tears welled in her eyes before sliding down her cold cheeks. "No, don't take it from me! Please, _please_, don't take it from me!"

She watched in horror and pain as her arm crumbled in Tyki's hands until only her innocence- back in sphere form- remained. She wanted to reach for it, take it before the Noah could destroy it, but found she was unable to move. She just lay there, tears streaking down her cheeks as the Noah crushed her innocence in his hand.

Tyki opened his hand, letting the glowing dust left be taken by the wind, his flashing eyes moving down to Allen's face. Her lips were stained crimson, and blood ran in trails from her mouth to her chin. There were bruises littered across her neck, probably from where he had gripped her, and her eyes were dark. Tears slid down her cheeks, and she watched the dust distantly, silently crying.

Tyki forced back the feeling that he was betraying her, hurting her, and summoned a Tease to his hand. Destroying her innocence wasn't going to kill her. He had to deal the final blow. Allen saw the purple butterfly and tried to get away from him, but couldn't. How could she be so weak? She closed her eyes as Tyki's hand once again sank into her chest, and she felt a sharp pain.

"I got one of my Tease to eat a hole in your heart, so you'll die slowly. Is that okay?"

Allen opened her eyes but didn't look at the Noah. Her darkened eyes remained trained on the dark sky above her, the moon partially blocked by the clouds, allowing only a little light to fall. She slumped, lying down on the cold stone ground, and closed her eyes again, listening as her heart slowed and became fainter.

She was teetering between life and death when Tyki leaned forward; removing the playing cards Joyd had given her from her pocket and took the top button from her exorcists' coat. She was surprised when his lips brushed against her bloodstained ones, but was too tired to show or voice her surprise.

Tyki stayed for a few minutes after her heart beat its last, and her body became cold and lifeless. He had done it, he had killed Allen Walker. It hurt, more than it should've, seeing his exorcist die, hearing her screams and pleas. But he had to do it. She was becoming a distraction, a temptation, and the Earl had ordered it.

He slowly stood, scattering the cards he had given her in miner form over her body, before turning and walking away. He cast one last glance at her body, looking so weak and frail in the alleyway, her white skin nearly glowing in the darkness, before looking away and walking through Road's doors to return to the Ark.

He would forget about her soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>And so Tyki killed Allen. :( He's such a bastard. <strong>

**I'm not getting as many reviews as I used to, but that's probably because my story isn't as good as it was. I can see it myself, the way it gets more and more boring every chapter. I also had writers block (always pops up when you don't need it) and I actually still have it. Um... I have a few ideas, but a few more would be appreciated, so please review?**

**Um... Anything else I need to address? I dunno. For the people that are asking if Allen will get pregnant, or was pregnant when Tyki killed her, that's a yes. She'll find out soon enough, and so will Tyki, which will make him feel bad (I think. I never really know when it comes to my ideas, they just run wild). If she still has the child now that she's been killed, I'm not sure. Maybe if you give me your thought on that, whether she should remain pregnant or the child, ya know... died, because she died, or whatever.**

**This was a really long A/N... Sorry...**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile **


	8. Author's Note

**Okay, I'm really sorry, but I have a MASSIVE writers block and probably won't be updating for quite a long time. Again, really sorry, but I'll do some research and hopefully get back into it soon. Again, for the third tome, SORRY. I'll have it out as soon as possible (don't hold your breath). **

**Bye-Bye~**

**CryDon'tSmile**


End file.
